1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing fluid ejecting heads and methods for manufacturing fluid ejecting apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Examples of known fluid ejecting apparatuses that eject fluid include ink jet recording apparatuses. Ink jet recording apparatuses record characters, images, and the like on recording media and eject ink toward the recording media through nozzle openings provided in recording heads (ejecting heads). For example, JP-A-2003-53970 discloses a recording head in which nozzle openings are aligned in one direction. This head ejects ink through the nozzle openings by supplying electrical signals to piezoelectric vibrators including piezoelectric elements. To make the amounts of ink to be ejected from all the nozzle openings uniform, it is preferable that the nozzle openings and the respective piezoelectric vibrators have a uniform positional relationship. The piezoelectric vibratos are secured to a securing member disposed inside the recording head. Positions of the piezoelectric vibrators are determined by the dimensions of relevant components disposed inside the recording head.
However, if there are dimensional variations and assembly errors among such components disposed in the recording head, positional relationships between the nozzle openings and the piezoelectric vibratos may vary, leading to variations in the amount of ink to be ejected.